


Sam loves making Dean cum

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, not my characters, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sone wincest I wrote in geometry one day. Hope you enjoy. Please don't hate.<br/>Btw, I didn't proof read this. I apologize for any mistakes my phone autocorrected or grammar I messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam loves making Dean cum

"S-Sammy.. please." Dean begged. Sam smirked. He'd already made Dean cum twice. "What do you want? Me to finger you?" Dean shook his head no, bucking up in a weak attempt to get friction. "Want me to suck your cock again?" "N-no." Sam smiled and put his cock against Dean's hole. "Tell me what you want De." "Fuck me.. I've wanted fucked all night.. pleas.." he whispered. Sam smiled and slowly pushed in. "Sam." Dean breathed, pushing back as a sign for the younger to move. "I'm gonna make you scream big brother." Sam teased in a sing song voice. Dean spread his legs a little wider and wrapped his arms around his baby brother. "Do it.." The younger smirked and started pistoning his hips. Dean dropped his arms and moaned. Sam loved it. He started thrusting faster, lifting Dean's legs to get deeper. The older arched his back off the bed, yelling his lover's name. It was driving Sam mad. He had to keep those groans and screams going until they came. The young man thrusted just a little faster. "SAMMY!!" Dean yelled, fisting the sheets. His back arched, head lolling to the side. It felt so damn good. The elder wasn't sure how much more he could take. "S-Sammy.. I.. I gotta cum.." Dean said then let out a throaty moan. "Fuck Dean.. cum for me. Make a mess." Dean whined and whimpered as he came. Sam moaned and came in his brother. After pulling out, he layer beside his brother. Both saying how much they loved one another.


End file.
